Eckhart Hofbauer
Summary Ser Eckhart Hofbauer better known as Ser Eckhart the Unrecognized is a Centrailian knight hailing from northern centrailia Apart of the ancient Hofbauer Family his nickname the"Unrecognized" Comes from the fact that despite his legandary deads he is often overlooked by most people. Brief History of the Hofbauer Family The Hofbauers are the descendants of a Northern Jarl by the name of Sigmund The Hof (Hof meaning Hay or Hay Barreled ie large chested) who was Granted lands and titles by the King of centralia to guard there northern borders from northern raids over time the Hofbauers both adopted a more centralian name but also more centralian culture their famous Crest a Black Eagle on a yellow back drop comes from a story of Sigmund seeing a Northern Black eagle flying in the light of the sun. the Hofbauers are famous warriors. Early Life The Oldest of the triplets Alda Walfried and Eckhart Eckhart grew up in the isolated northern region of Centralia in the Fortress village of Altenstein Ruled by the the Hofbauer family and overlooked by the mighty Earlton Castle Eckhart was taught from a young age about his family's illustrious history and duty to protect the north growing up in a rather large family Eckhart strived even from a young age to be the best of his siblings getting his father to teach him how to fight by the time he was 6 when he was 8 his father got him to squire with a southern Knight named Ser Leopold Von Koffman Squire life Under Ser Leopold Eckhart went on merry adventures training with his Knight and helping him at tourneys and other Knightly duties As Eckhart got older it became clear that he would be rather tall by 15 already being taller the his master it also became clear that Eckhart was well a massive cluts bumping into things and falling down stairs like it was human nature(this most likely a combination of is massive size and eye problems) this is where he got his Clumsy themed nicknames though he got The Nickname "The stumbling eagle" From Centralian nobles who saw him walk into a pole and fall down in the street in full Hofbauer regalia at age 16 Eckhart Was Knighted Ser Eckhart. Serving the King After being knighted Eckhart went back north but only for a little while until he was called into his kings service Eckhart quickly made himself known as in his first ever battle the giant of a man mounted on his mighty stead disemboweled a enemy solider and leaped off it having a mighty tumble into the dirt and gouging another eyes out he then proceeded to spend the enemy soldiers rest of the battle cutting his way to the ememy leader and and personally beheading him during up until the central rebellion he spent all of his time killing the enemies of the King and getting drunk at local taverns were he also got a taste for the music of Jan Bucur eventually he Got married to a Southern noble named Ermesta Von Helner (Now Hofbauer) and has one son as of now Landolf. He also won himself several tourneys earning himself a small fortune. During the Central rebellion he proved himself as a ever effective solider killing many but also a rather headstrong and lackluster leader often getting his men in unnecessarily dangerous situations men but through all of this none of his deeds were payed much attention to making him distain people for not recognizing he now prefers not to get involved in centralias wars unless it's desperately required he now lends his services out as a mercenary until that time comes.he is often described as resentful to everybody who overlooked him Appearance Eckahart is a large muscular man With slightly short Black hair and A massive stylized Mustache with Piercing Ice Blue eyes He wears a full suit of Armour with his families tabard proudly on display carrying a specially made Longsword. Style of fighting Eckhart Being a massive cluts and lacking any real form a finesse realizes completely on brute strength to get the job done though he most certainly knows how to fight with the weapons he has he realizes on his strength to compensate for his lack of a ability to do things with any sort of finesse.He's also not incredibly fast because of his massive size so you wont find him ruining faster then a speeding bullet across the battlefield. Personallity Eckhart is Boisterous and loud and a very friendly man though he is often described as a tad bit aggressive it is said the you can hear and probably see Eckhart way before he gets to you It's also said that you might also see him almost trip on the ground to but that's besides the point Eckhart is the type of man you have a drink with and bring to bar fights.